Rest Stop
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: This isn't the first time Nathan Petrelli and Ted Sprague have slept together, and they both know it won't be the last. Slash [NathanTed]


Breathe in. Breathe out. Keep it steady. Keep it level. Try not to explode.

Ted shifted his weight uncomfortably, stretching out his stiff arms as he let his gaze turn upward to stare at nothing in particular. A passing glance at his companion revealed a man with sad eyes, perfect posture, and a contented smile plastered on his face.

"What's got you so god damn chipper?"

Nathan slowly turned his head, giving Ted's naked body a once-over while retaining a nondescript expression. A true politician, Nathan knew how to hide what he was really thinking. "You're a truly sentimental man, Ted Sprague. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

Ted let out an unamused grunt in response, looking around for wherever his briefs had gotten to. Nathan, preferring the way the still air felt on his bare flesh, rose to his feet and started to pace around, giving his firm muscles a work out to relieve the last bits of tension in his body. Having found his stray underwear and successfully hidden his lower region from Nathan, Ted watched intently as the other man moved about. "You can't put some clothes on for that? Having your junk in my face isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

Stopping his pacing, Nathan turned his head to give Ted an indignant look. With a smirk on his face, he kneeled down and stroked Ted's inner thigh, taking a firm grasp on the bulge in Ted's briefs. A stifled moan whimpered out of the radioactive man's throat, exactly the reaction Nathan knew he would have. "I think we both that's not true, Ted."

Ever the wordsmith, Ted grunted again and pushed himself backward, away from Nathan's probing hands. Nathan smiled in triumph and stood up, deliberately making sure his waist was directly at Ted's eye level. He stretched his arms above his head, making his muscles shift in ways so that Ted couldn't help but stare at them, and let out a sigh of relief. "Well. That was pleasant."

"Yeah," Ted shook his head and quickly averted his eyes from Nathan, "you suck dick real good for a conservative family man. Linderman teach you that?"

This was hardly Nathan's first tryst with Ted, so he was no longer surprised at how quickly the man's actions turned from affectionate and tender to antagonistic and belligerent. It had been Nathan's experience that most straight men felt the need to assert their masculinity after having sex with another man. He couldn't imagine why. "What can I say, I have a thing for beards."

"Do you walk around naked like this when you're with him?"

"You seem awfully interested in what I do with Linderman."

"You gonna let him fuck you later?"

"Jealous?"

Ted's head snapped back to look Nathan in the eye, glaring daggers at him as Ted's hands began to glow just like they did every time he got angry. "Don't start with me, Petrelli."

"You can stop the theatrics, Ted. We both know that's not going to do any good." Ted let out a frustrated groan and slammed his fist into the ground, but the menacing glow subsided. Nathan raised a wary eyebrow, trying to determine if Ted was ready to behave like a civilized person or if his temperament as well as his appearance was more caveman-like in nature. Nathan opted for the first choice, and attempted to strike up a conversation. "There are plenty of women around, Ted. You could always get off with one of them if this whole situation is making you uncomfortable. That Simone girl seems nice."

Nathan may have been wrong in his judgment of Ted. "It's a shame your precious Peter isn't around. Then you wouldn't have to deal with me, would you?"

"I haven't seen Karen around either. Wonder where she could be?" Deciding that this encounter wasn't going to get any better, Nathan sighed and looked around for his own clothing to get dressed. "Don't try to get under my skin, Ted. I'm a politician; I'm better at it than you are."

As Nathan pulled on the last of his clothing, Ted let out a whisper. "Where are you going now?"

"I have an appointment with Linderman to keep. Then I thought I might go chat up that Simone girl." Nathan said while adjusting his tie. Ted didn't say anything else, but Nathan had come to understand the longing look in the other man's eyes. "I'll be back, Ted."

"Why? Why would you come back? Why do we keep doing this?"

Nathan smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit, and gave Ted a small, sad smile. "Because, Ted, what else can we do?"


End file.
